criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
In the Dead of Night/Transcript
Read also: ''In the Dead of Night Chapter 1 ' ' '''Talk to Julian Ramis about the murder.' Jones: 'Hi, Julian. Are you the boy who reported Freddy's murder? '''Julian Ramis: '''Yes, it's me. I... I was walking down the park, and I heard people arguing. Then I stopped, and I heard someone running away. I went to see what happened, and... That's when I found Freddy. I couldn't even look him. Freddy... Freddy was my friend, we used to hang out at the abbandoned treehouse together... '''Julian Ramis (crying): '''God, what am I gonna tell his sister? Ramona and Freddy were so close... She's my friend, I should tell her myself! '''Jones: '''Don't worry Julian, we're gonna tell her ourselves. And we should also take a look at the Treehouse, <>. We may find something there... ' ''' '''Talk to Ramona Stewart about her brother. Ramona Stewart: 'I can't believe my brother's dead... I just can't. I mean, what the... '''Jones: '''I'm sorry, Miss Stewart. I really am. Do you have any idea of someone who could want to hurt Freddy? '''Ramona Stewart: '''No! Why would anyone hurt Freddy? He was... kind, and sweet. We were like... two peas in a pod... What am I gonna tell our parents? Look... I've got something to ask you, it may seem strange, but... Do you know who found his body?\ '''Jones: '''A yound boy, named Julian Ramis. He told us he was a friend of yours. '''Ramona Stewart (crying): '''Julian? Oh God, why did he have to see that? He's just a kid... God, I can't believe this is happening! *'Ask Alden Greene about the cufflinks. Alden Greene: '''<>. I can't say I expected to see you so soon after my grandson's dreadful affair. What can I do for you? '''Jones: '''We've found a pair of cufflinks thta belong to you, Mr. Greene. I believe they were stolen recently? '''Alden Greene: '''As a matter of fact, they have! Where did you find them? '''Jones: On a dead teenage named Freddy Stewart. He was murdered a couple of hours ago. It's hard to believe it's all just coincidence. Alden Greene: 'Are you accusing me of something, officer? Do you really think I would kill a child over a pair of cufflinks? '''Jones: '''We'll see, sir. We're exploring every lead we have. *'Analyze Cufflinks Hallmark. Alex: 'Well, I can tell you there's no way those cufflinks found their way in Freddy's bag by accident. I ran the hallmark into the database, and I found their rightful owner. Ladies and gentilmen, I give you Alden Greene. '''Jones: '''Greene again?! Is there anything in this district that can't be traced back to him? '''Alex: '''He didn't report any kind of robbery, however, so you'll have to talk to him if you want more info. *'Analyze Molecule. Grace: '''You found this molecule on a crossbow? That's a strange place to find perfume, especially Eau Dela! '''Jones: Are you kidding? Eau Dela? A single drop of this perfume is enough to pay back my mortgage! If it was on the crossbow, it means our killed wears this perfume! *'Autopsy the Victim's Body.' Nathan: '''As you can see, the arrow entered through the victim's left eye and pierced through his skull. It's a clean shot! '''Jones: I knew this new trend of bows and arrows in the media was gonna end in tragedy! Nathan: 'I managed to find nicotine stains on the base of the arrow, while there's no trace of it on the victim. Which means the person you're looking for is a smoker! Chapter 2 *'Talk to Edward Ramis about his son. Edward Ramis: '''Officers, I'm really greatful for the way you handled things with my son. He's been quite shaken up by this affair (murder), Freddy was a good friend of his... However, I must ask if you could refrain from interrogating him any furtherfor the time being. He's still a child, and he needs to rest. '''Jones: '''He's one of our best leads, sir. We don't like having to stress Julian, but if we have any more questions, we'll have to ask them to him. '''Edward Ramis: I'm just asking you to spare him, that's all.Julian really looked up to Freddy, he idolized him, even in his questionable habits. If you need me, I'll be smoking outside. This whole affair is kind of wearing me down. ' ' Interrogate Noah Richards about the robbery. Jones: '''Mr Richards. You're Aldeen Greene's Head of Security. Surely, you must know about the robbery? '''Noah Richards: '''Of course I do. I was outside smoking a cigarette when I saw these two kids, getting out of Mr Greene's house through the window. I started running after them, but they had a leg up on me. I lost them when they entered the park. '''Jones: Two kids? Did you get a good look at them? Could you identify them? Noah Richards: 'I recognized one of the klids, Freddy Stewart. I saw him in the neighborhood several times. But I couldn't get a good look at the second one. ' ''' '''Ask Ramona about the golden earrings. Jones: '''We're found stolen jewerly amongst your personal belongings, Ramona. You can stop your little game, now. '''Ramona Stewart: '''What game? I told you, I know nothing, Freddy must have hid them there... '''Jones: '''Your brother is dead, Ramona, so quit it! Did you participate in your brother's robberies? '''Ramona Stewart (crying): Okay, okay, fine! But we only steal from rich families! Most of the time, they don't even realize anything's missing! But I thought going after Greene was to dangerous, so I backed off. And Freddy went to ask Julian. Jones (shocked): 'Julian Ramis? You mean he participated in your robberies?! We have to talk to him again! ' ''' '''Ask Julian about the murder. Jones: '''Julian, Ramona told us you went with Freddy to rob Alden Greene's mansion. You have to tell us what happened. '''Julian Ramis (shocked): It's not true! I mean, yes, I robbed some houses with Ramona and Freddy, but the Greene mansion? I mean, come on! I said no to Freddy, and then I went to the park. I... was smoking a cigarette, away from the house. Jones: '''Smoking?! At your age?! Nevermind, what did you see next? '''Julian Ramis: I saw Freddy run inside the park, and I think... I think someone from the Greene's mansion followed him, but I'm not sure... Julian Ramis (crying): Then I heard Freddy screaming, he was talking very loudly, and when I went to see him, he was already dead... *'Analyze DNA.' Grace: 'The DNA sample you took from the cigarette butt you found on the crime scene was badly damaged, but I managed to salvage some of it. And lucky for us, it gave us a valuable clue! I can affirm you that your killer has green eyes! *'Ask Edward Ramis if something is wrong. Edward Ramis: '''<>! You have no need to interrogate Julian! You have no need to interrogate anyone! '''Jones: Calm down, Mr Ramis, you're not making any sense! What are you talking about? Edward Ramis: '''Yesterday evening, Julian wasn't coming home, so I went out looking for him. I found him in the Park, smoking a cigarette. I was furious! And then Freddy arrived, holding this crossbow... I start screaming at him, taht I won't let him drag my son into his plants, and then I grabbed the crossbow, and then... And then I shot him. I shot Freddy Stewart. '''Jones: What?! Chapter 3 ' ' Ask Julian about his father. Julian Ramis (crying): '''My father didn't kill Freddy! This doesn't make any sense! He did nothing! '''Jones: '''Why would he turn himself in, then? '''Julian Ramis: '''To... To protect someone, I guess. But why? And who? '''Julian Ramis (crying): '''He's just too nice! He never screams, he never argues, when I use his priceless Eau Dela, he says nothing! '''Julian Ramis (shocked): I just... I don't understand! Ask Ramona about Edward Ramis. Ramona Stewart (angry): '''Mr Ramis didn't kill my brother, you hear me? He didn't! Work harder, do something, anything, but find out who really killed Freddy! Jones: It's not because he and your brother were frendly once that the couldn't have a violent desagreement last night. '''Ramona Stewart (crying): '''No! Mr Ramis is... He's a very nice man. He helped us countless times around the house, he invited us over when our parents were away... I think he knew about the robberies. The look on his face when when he found my bottles of Eau Dela... He knew I hadn't bought them. But he never said anything... So no, you won't make me believe he killed my brother. '''Talk to Noah about the robbery. Noah Richards: '''I thought you'd gotten the guy (Edward Ramis) who killed that kid? Why did you ask me to come by then? '''Jones: '''Well, we like to be thorough in our work, Mr Richards. '''Noah Richards: '''That would be a first... '''Jones (angry): Don't play smart with us, Noah. Who tells us you didn't follow Freddy into the park? Who's to say you didn't want to make him pay for making a fool out of you? Noah Richards: I told you the truth! I ran after them towards the park, but I stopped at the entrance. It was too dark to see anything! But later, I saw someone run off from the park towards the old abandoned house. The one with the Treehouse. Analyze Blood. Grace: '''The blood you found on the handkerchief is still fresh, but that's not all! Mixed in with the blood are little carbon are little carbon particules, coming directly from the arrow that killed Freddy Stewart! '''Jones: '''Which means the blood belongs to the killer! Did you manage to find out anything about them? '''Grace: Well, I managed to find your killer's blood type: they're A positive! Ramirez (sleepy): '''<>, Alden Greene asked to see you, he said he found something that might help your investigation... '''Jones: '''Holy crap, Ramirez, when was the last time you took a break? You look awful! '''Ramirez (sleepy): I want to help the investigation, officers... Someone's got to answer the phone... Jones: You're going nowhere that doesn't have a bed, Ramirez! Take a nap when we are at Alden Greene's, and then you'll be allowed to help! Ramirez (sleepy): 'Phooooone... Phoooooooooooone... *'Talk to Alden Greene. Jones: '''Mr Greene, you said you wanted to see us? '''Alden Greene: Yes. I looked around again, and I seem to have lost my bottle of Eau Dela. I suppose Mr Stewart took it, but that's not why I called you. I looked through the recordings of the surveillance cameras surrounding my house, and I found the video relating to the robbery. Unfortunately, the CD has been badly damaged. But I'm sure you'll be able to repair it in no time, <><>. Analyze Surveillance Footage. Alex: 'I took a look at the surveillance footage Greene gave you, and the camera's pointing directy at the park! Its last images are from the murder! '''Jones: '''Did you get a good look at the killer's face? '''Alex: '''No, but I did manage to gather some info. Based on their surroundings, I deduced that the person you're looking for is 5'0" (1,52 m)! '''Jones (sad): '''Well... Here we are, <>. We've got all the evidence we need. Let's put Freddy's killer under arrest! *'Arrest the killer. Jones: '''End of the road, kid. We know you killed Freddy. Just... Explain to us what happened, Julian. We need to understand. '''Julian Ramis (crying): It was an accident! Just an accident! I never wanted to kill Freddy! Julian Ramis: We robbed the Greene mansion together. I was... I was scared, but I followed. I could never say no to Freddy. He was fascinated with that crossbow, he wanted it as a trophy, the proof that even Alden Greene could do nothing against him. Once we had run off to the park, he put it in my hands, he was laughing and everything! Julian Ramis (crying): But it was older and rustier that we throught... The arrow went off on its own... I never wanted to hurt him! It's an accident! Jones (sad): God. What a... What a mess. It's just sad. Olivia Hall: Julian Ramis, you stand before this Court for the death of Freddy Stewart. Do you have anything to say to the Court? Edward Ramis: Please, Your Honor! It was just an accident! He never meant to kill anyone! He's just a kid! Olivia Hall (sad): I understand, Mr Ramis, but the Law is clear. Julian has to understand the gravity of his actions. Julian Ramis: '''I understand, Your Honor. I... I understand. '''Olivia Hall: '''Participating in acts of thelf is a serious offense in itself. Robbing other people's properties is not a game, and that's how you and Mr Stewart took it. Had you refused to join Mr Stewart in the robbery of Mr Greene's mansion, nothing would be happened. Mr Stewart would still be alive. Julian Ramis, you're condemned to 1 year in a Juvenile Detention Center for the involutary manslaughter of Freddy Stewart! '''Julian Ramis (crying): No! Please! I never meant to do this! Daddy, please! Don't let them take me! Jones (sad): It's just crazy how a stupid, childish mistake can destroy so many lives... Julian is a good kid, better then most even, and he's gonna spend the next year behind bars... I know we had to bring him to justice, but... I won't be doing that every day, <>. Additional Investigation See how Ramona Stewart is doing. Ramona Stewart (crying): Oh, <><>! I miss Freddy so much! What will I DO without him to make me laugh?! I loved my little mrother to bits. I remember when we were children and I taught him how to play chess... He was a natural at the game. He even won the National High-School Chess Cup two years ago! That was before... before we started acting stupid (robbery)... <><>, could you do something for me? I want to place Freddy's trophy on his grave to... to remind people that there was more to him than a petty burglar! But I can't find it anywhere! Jones: Miss Stewart, finding lost objects happens to be one of <><>'s many specialties. We'll have a look at your living room right now! Give the trophy to Ramona Stewart. Jones: '''Miss Stewart, we've got great news. <><> found your brother's chess trophy! '''Ramona Stewart: Oh, this is wonderful! I really thought it had been lost for good! <><>, thank you very much. I was about to order some burgers from Mister Burger, would you like to have one? Jones: '''Well, don't mind if we do, Miss Stewart! '''Reward: Burger Category:Dialogues